Necklace
by Shadow Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Sarada finds a necklace. Sorry for the really short summary haha, but this is a really short one-shot.


**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All Naruto characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was a nice sunny day in Konoha as the young Team 7 made up of Sarada Uchiha, Boruto Uzumaki, Mitsuki, and Konohamaru Sarutobi as their sensei, were getting ready for their mission.

Sarada had finished getting ready as she made her way to the door she noticed her ninja sandals were missing.

"Mama!" Sarada said "Have you seen my shoes?"

"They had gotten really torn up, so your papa and I bought you some new ones." Sakura answered from the kitchen "They're in the closet in our bedroom."

Sarada nodded and walked into her parents' bedroom and proceeded with opening their closet door. When she spotted her new shoes she smiled, as she bent down to pick them she felt something hit her softly on her back. Sarada turned around and saw a necklace made of three sliver rings with red gems inside them.

Sarada's eyes widened at the beauty of the necklace as she decided to put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. Sarada smiled at the necklace in her reflection and felt at ease with it on.

"Sarada?" Sakura called out to her

Sarada quickly ran out of the room, forgetting to take the necklace off. Once at the door, she put her new ninja sandals on.

"I'll be back soon, Mama!" Sarada called out to her mom as she ran out the door.

 **-Time Skip-**

Sarada and Mitsuki stood in between the large group of rogue ninja and their injured comrade, Boruto. Boruto had gotten injured during their last attack, and Konohamaru was currently trying to fend off as many as he could, but their numbers were great.

Some of them being rogues in the bingo book and others common thieves and bandits. Sarada was almost out of chakra that she is unable to activate her sharingan, as Mitsuki was trying his best to protect Boruto.

She deflected some kunai coming towards them, but one had managed to cut her cheek. Was this really where their story was going to end? The mission itself ws easy for their team, but they had never expected a large ambush to happen on their journey back to Konoha. She watched as one of the rogue ninja managed to injure her Sensei's arm as he bleed and jumped back with his students.

Sarada was scared, she was scared of seeing her comrades dying, she was scared of dying. Sarada began to tremble as as the rogue ninjas all attacked at once, she shut her eyes tightly and let out a lone tear as it slid down her face and made contact with the necklace.

Next thing she knew, she felt a nice warmth. She opened her eyes to see they had been surrounded by a large dark orange spectral warrior. She looked to her side seeing the widened eyes of her Sensei and her teammate, Mitsuki, as her eyes followed their line of sight to a figure.

The figure looked back at Sarada and smiled. Long Jet-Black hair pulled into a low ponytail, his face framed by centre-parted bangs that were past his chin, Long pronounced tear-troughs under those blood red eyes with a black pinwheel.

She witnessed when the large spectral figure was taking the brunt of all the attacks and when it grew extra arms and formed swords in them as it swung in many directions, clearing the area around them and defeating, if not killing, the rogue ninjas that they were having trouble with.

When the dust settled, all the rogue ninja lay on the shattered ground knocked out or dead. That's when the figure turned around to look at her properly, he smiled and motioned her to come closer, which she unconsciously did. Next thing she knew the man bent down and she felt the mans two fingers tap her forehead.

Her eyes widened. She then saw the man stand up a straight and turn to look at three figures who had just arrived. She saw the man smiled softly at the figures, who she recognized as The Seventh Hokage, Naruto, her Papa, Sasuke Uchiha, and her Mama, Sakura Uchiha. What she never expected to see was the small tear and gentle smiled from her Papa.

"I will Love you, always." The man said giving Sarada one last glance

The spectral warrior roared as it vanished, the man glowing as his body dispersed into crows as they flew straight towards the sky and disappeared.

"Papa." Sarada said noticing her father walking towards her "That man."

"Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke said seeing the necklace around Sarada's neck "Your Uncle."

"What was he like?" Sarada asked still looking up at the sky

Sasuke smiled. "I'll tell you once we get home."

 **-Many Years Later-**

Sarada stood outside the gates of Konoha,a crow perched on her shoulder and her Uncle's Necklace around her neck, as a small group of S-Rank criminals just across from her and her teammates and fellow comrades of the leaf.

"As the Hokage, I'm putting a stop to your crimes." Sarada shouted removing the Hokages hat "We can do this the civil way, or we-"

The group dashed towards them as Sarada sighed. Her eyes turned blood red with the three tomoe spinning around the pupil as they morphed into a black pinwheel and a large dark orange spectral warrior formed around her and her teammates. The Spectral warrior formed a sword in one of its hands and a red shield which reflected any of the attacks as she advanced forward.

 **A/N: And there we go! I know it's really short and it was a spur of the moment thing I just wrote down lol. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for taking time to read it! Buh-Bye!**


End file.
